


A little bit of Cream and Sugar

by Storyflight



Series: BSD/DR Crossover Collection [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Conversations, BUT WOW SHE THINKS LOUISA IS PRETTY AND SAME, Conversations, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crush at First Sight, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Do we call this Kirucott?, F/F, Femslash, Fitz has a son and his name is Byakuya Togami, Fluff, Flustered, Guess this is projection, I mean? I am gay for Louisa too, Kirumi is not sure if its a crush and brushes it off, Kirumi realises she is gay for Louisa and freaks out, Togami and Fitzgerald are the same, Useless Lesbians, anyway, implied crushing, let's go lesbians let's go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “Ah, Tojo-san? Would you like s-some coffee? I-I have plenty…”“Oh…” Was it okay? She’s requested to stay with Alcott, so it must be alright.“...Thank you, I would love some” Kirumi was never the biggest fan of Coffee. But golly, she was curious to taste her coffee.---Kirumi Tojo meets Louisa May Alcott.Or, Kirumi and Louisa both realise they are lesbians





	A little bit of Cream and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT sorry for this pairing of my two favourite girls.
> 
> I mean...selfless, beautiful, a great height difference, only do everything for their boss/master and then growing to do something for themselves? Also? WLW? There's is not enough WLW.

_ "I would like your company while meeting this Francis Fitzgerald. You’re one of the only people I have respect for and trust your judgement if something goes wrong. That and if we need your services." _

Kirumi was only a couple of steps behind Byakuya as they walked along the halls in silence. It was nice to be of service for the taller individual, although she wishes to herself that it was something a bit more useful. An organisation known as The Guild wanted to see Byakuya. The leader was impressed with his background and invited him for a small visit. All that they knew about him was that he’s rich and his supernatural ability connected with his income.

Oh, he also burned Yokohama for some book, but that’s water under the bridge. It happened over a year ago.

“I hope I do what you please…”

“You always do. Simply stand there and look pretty, you do that very well”

Was that a compliment on her looks? Was he flirting?  Unexpected from Byakuya. He does not make compliments like that to others, that and he’s gay.

“This must be the room, it looks like it” He pointed at the door in coming up.

“Are you sure? He could own this whole building knowing him…he could be anywhere…”

“I'm sure, could you go ahead and knock?”

“As you wish, Master Togami” she gently knocked on the door three times, now they patiently wait for a response.

She heard some shuffling, so there’s someone here. A deep voice yelling “Can you get it?!” And some distressed muttering.

“H-H-Hello?!” A female opened the door, who was probably a year or two older than Kirumi and Byakuya.  The first word that came into her mind was  _ cute. _

She was a smaller girl with short light hazel hair, a red headband with ribbons on the end, and round glasses covering her sea-green eyes. Her outfit was a simple white blouse, a long mahogany skirt, and a blanket-like poncho covering her. 

Kirumi looked like a fool staring at her. She felt her cheeks growing warm as time passed.  _ Please do not let my blush be visible.  _

“Y-You must be Togami-kun!” She squealed. Her voice had a similar pattern to Mikan’s; shy and stuttering often. “Come on in!! Y-You too, M-Miss!!”

Having her calling Kirumi made her heart flutter. She entered the large room and staying behind Byakuya.

“Ah! There you are!” This man could be Byakuya‘s with the same style of suits and blond hair. He dropped the newspaper to get a good look at him. “Togami and...and...who are you, Miss?”

“...Me?” She hesitated, “Tojo Kirumi, Super High School Level Maid”

“Ah, so you’re also a member of Hope’s Peak. I don’t remember asking for you, To...Toe-jam”

She’s not going to comment.

“...I was requested to come by” Byakuya explained, “Now, I know that you are from America and fluent in English. I do not mind having a pleasant talk in a language you are comfortable with, the Togami family is bilingual”

“Yes, I’ve heard so much about your family! Come on and sit with me! Tommy, you can stay with Alcott.”

“Alcott?” So that’s the pretty lady’s name. She was next to her with hands begin her back and unable to say a full sentence. She is quite nervous, was it because of Kirumi or having new visitors as a whole? Whatever it is, she would like to help Alcott. It was her job to provide and serve when needed.

“Lady Alcott, are you alright?”

“I-I-I’m fine! I’m sorry...I-I’m not the b-best with meeting n-new people...or t-talking in general”

“It’s fine, there is no need for us to speak at all” Was Alcott American as well? She had an idea judging by her accent and uncommon name. Alcott is very fluent in Japanese as if she lived here all her life.

Oh, Fitzgerald did so,  _ I guess. _

She wanted to keep looking at Alcott or have a small conversation with her. She looked like a very interesting person, does she work with Fitzgerald? A member of The Guild? A servant? Byakuya and Fitzgerald were deep in their conversation, while Kirumi was…

“Ah, Tojo-san? Would you like s-some coffee? I-I have plenty…”

“Oh…” Was it okay? She’s requested to stay with Alcott, so it must be alright.

“...Thank you, I would love some” Kirumi was never the biggest fan of Coffee. But golly, she was curious to taste her coffee.

They went to the back of the building where a small machine was present with coffee brewed already.

“How do you like your c-c-coffee…?”

“Well...I suppose a little bit of cream and sugar. I do not drink coffee often.

“Ah...a-are you more of a tea drinker? I enjoy tea myself…”

“Do you have any favourites? Maybe I can bring some next time I see you” if she sees Alcott again. Kirumi secretly hopes that this will not be their last meeting.

Alcott offered her a seat and prepared the coffee. “I like Peach tea...along with other fruit teas. Although...lavender is pleasant as well”

Kirumi took a mental note. 

“S-So...ah...you’re a maid?”

“I am, I serve everyone in Hope’s Peak and outside of it. Do you need any of my services while I’m here?”

“O-Oh! No...but thank you very much” she held out the coffee mug for Kirumi. It was a pretty black cup with a white Victorian design. It feels like she picked this mug for Kirumi and Kirumi only.

Their hands brushed for a moment. Even though Kirumi wore gloves, it made her quite flustered. Alcott was the same times ten.

“A-Are you okay, Lady Alcott?”

“I-I’m fine! T-There’s no need to call me L-Lady. Aren’t we the same age? Close to? I-I am nineteen…”

“Oh, so only a year younger than myself”

“A-Ah Yeah...Oh, I...would like to mention one thing...I find you very pretty”

Byakuya, someone she’s known for a couple of years, said she was pretty and she brushed it off. Alcott said it and her cheeks flushed.

“You’re rather lovely as well” she replied

“T-Thank you...T-Tojo-san…” Alcott sat down when her own cup was finished. Now two flustered girls say in front of the coffee machine and not knowing how to keep a conversation.

“A-Alcott-san...What is your relationship with Master Fitzgerald?”

“He’s my boss, he took me in back in America when The Guild was slowly growing” she answered, “And I serve for him only. When the organisation was disbanded, I-I did not know what to do w-with myself...I-I only use my ability and intelligence unless ordered. I...Don’t like doing things for me, if it is just me...I feel lost"

“You...serve” Kirumi grew even more attracted to her, “We have something in common, then”

“Much in common, even...I’m sure everyone in Hope’s Peak is pleased with your work. You must be so hardworking…”

“I should be saying the same for you” She could her reflection in Alcott’s glasses and noticed that her gaze was a little too affectionate. Kirumi cleared her throat and fixed her posture.

“You know Alcott, I enjoy talking to you a lot. Do you believe we can talk again in the future?”

“I would love t-that. It gets pretty lonely without the former members of our organisation here...and seeing a new pretty face like yourself is very refreshing”

And that’s when Alcott smiled at her.

It was contagious, she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Thank you so much, Alcott”

“Oh...my full name is Louisa May Alcott. I do not mind if you call me Louisa”

“...Ruiza?” she repeated. It wasn’t the same pronunciation, but it was close enough.

“Yeah! It sounds nice in your voice…”

“TOJO! We are leaving!” 

Sadness welled through Kirumi.

“This is where I take my leave. I...did not even sip my coffee”

“Take it with you”

“But your mug…”

“It’s fine, I have plenty! Consider it a-as my gift for you”

Kirumi gave her a polite bow. Louisa did not have to be so kind to her, and here she is being so thoughtful. Fitzgerald has an amazing employee.

“You’re too good to me, thank you so much”

Louisa stood up and nodded at her in acknowledgement. The maid, upset that she is leaving, met up with Byakuya and left the room.

“See ya, old sport! Hope we talk again soon!”

“B-Bye, Tojo-san!!”

Kirumi and Byakuya gave their goodbyes before the close closed behind them.

“So—“

“Do not try and start a conversation with me, you were fawning over Miss Alcott, were you?”

Okay, that was an unexpected conversation starter from. She was ready to ask about the talk with Fitzgerald, not about her! “I will confess that Alcott is very pretty, but I am not in love with her” She’s certain that it’s pure infatuation.

“If you say so. Remember that you are a maid and here to serve everyone, not do things for yourself”

“You are correct, Master Togami” she held the mug close to her and finally took a small sip. It was delicious, she never tasted coffee this great before.

“But there’s nothing between us, it’s fine”

A part of her wishes there was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, I headcanon these two as Bi Ace but for this? They shall be ACE LESBIANS!


End file.
